You're beautiful
by Kipsy
Summary: This is a "morning after" fic about Duo and Wufei, yaoi, some kissing and such but no real lemon. It's a really sweet, short songfic based on Nelly Furtado's "I'm Like a Bird" and I've been informed that they seem a little OOC...and I forgot the disclaime


You're beautiful, that's for sure

You're beautiful, that's for sure

_You'll never ever fade…_

_ _

Duo rolled over in bed and looked at the sleeping beauty next to him, Wufei was so peaceful when he slept, those onyx eyes closed hiding any emotions, no disappointment, no rage, not a thing could be shown as the exquisite Chinese boy drifted between sleeping and waking. His lips hung slightly open, and he breathed softly and calmly as he dreamt. Duo's lips curled into a smile and he wrapped his arms around Wufei snuggling into the back of his neck purring softly as he enjoyed the warmth and softness of Wufei's golden skin. 

It'd been a long time coming, the two pilots ending up together. The attraction was obviously there, along with the tension that goes hand in hand with it. Duo, even with his on again off again relationship with Heero, had always felt a kindred spirit in Wufei. And had always wanted him. Wufei'd hidden his attraction to Duo, with harsh words and by totally ignoring the braided American's actions. Besides, he couldn't be in love with the American pilot…it was wrong…at least he kept telling himself that.

But it had all cumulated in one passion filled evening, which the boys were in the process of sleeping off.

_You're lovely, but it's not for sure_

_That I won't ever stray_

_ _

As Wufei stirred he felt Maxwell's warm arms covering his body, and his eyes flew open…had he really done what his memory told him he had? All those soft kisses, the passionate touches, had he really given into the terrible want and let himself go into that realm so close to death and back? 

"D…" he coughed slightly his throat slightly raw…he must've been screaming last night… "Duo?"

"Yeah 'Fei?" Duo leaned up a bit and placed a soft kiss on Wufei's temple. Wufei bit his lip; his memory served him better than he'd hoped.

"It's Wufei," he said purely out of habit, he'd gotten so used to correcting the American boy that it came natural now "Duo…did we…?" he knew the answer…from Duo's beautiful naked from pressed against his, from the scent of musk that hung in the air…he knew…but he wanted Duo's opinion.

"Mm-hmm". The braided boy answered, stroking Wufei's neck lazily, his violet eyes closed.

"Do you…" he swallowed, getting up the strength to ask the terrible question, "regret…?"

"Of course not Wufei!" Duo hugged the Chinese boy to him tighter, the skin to skin contact so delicious that Wufei gasped. Duo kissed at the front of his neck gently, placing little red marks where he suckled. Wufei turned and nuzzled to Duo's face, pressing his lips to the American boys. 

"So what does this mean that we're…?" Wufei asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and pulling a bit away from Duo. Duo balked and Wufei's heart stopped.

_And though my love is real_

_And though my love is true…  
  
_Duo got dressed quickly, afraid that Wufei would yell. "I can't…be with you yet Wufei," he mumbled, tugging on his jeans. "I've…got too much on my mind…"

_I'm like a bird I only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is…_

_ _

__Wufei watched Duo leave with a blank expression on his face, but his heart was sinking. "Why would he act like that...after we…" Wufei closed his eyes, shivering as he recalled the evening, all the little acts of passion that had been building up inside both of them. The frenzied kissing, the confessions of love and lust, all of that…and Duo ran… He blinked his colorless eyes a few times, digesting what had just happened and noticed that Duo'd left his boxers in the room. The Chinese boy smiled…Hello Kitty boxers, where one even buys Hello Kitty boxers Wufei didn't know. His heart sung softly as he thought about Duo, stripped down to just those boxers, grinning like an idiot as he'd realized that those were what he was wearing… Wufei slid off his sheets and pulled the cutesy boxers onto his nude, caramel, nearly hairless body. He paced around his room a bit pondering the situation, before opening the door, and walking out to see where Duo had gone.

_And baby all you need to know is…_

_I'm like a bird I only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is…_

_ _

_ _

Duo had made coffee for himself, and was sitting at the table, staring into the cup. 

"Duo…" Wufei advanced on the American pilot, slowly, with a sigh. Duo jolted, and spilled his coffee onto the blue tablecloth, the brown liquid pooling around in the designs of the cloth. The auburn haired boy jumped up to avoid the rest of the coffee, which would've fell into his lap. Wufei calmly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, to wipe up the coffee mess. Duo was in the process of attempting to exit the dining room, creeping to the door slowly. "Duo stay, I want you to stay, I'd like to talk to you, please…" Wufei bit his lip and looked up at Duo, "Lover…" 

Lover…he called me his lover…Duo stopped still in his tracks, his heart beating furiously against his chest. He turned and his violet eyes fell on Wufei, "Lover…? I'm…your lover?" Wufei nodded, still wiping the table. Duo blinked at Wufei and shook his head. "I can't be your lover…I'm not…I'm not a good boyfriend…" Wufei, who was taking the tablecloth into the kitchen to wash it, stopped, and turned to look at Duo, his face gentle.   
The Chinese boy abandoned the tablecloth, dropping it to the ground and walking over to Duo, who was still standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Why can't you be my lover? Regardless of what happened in your past…this is new, this is different..."

Duo slumped against the doorframe, staring at his feet, not daring to look up at Wufei because he knew that the Chinese pilots eyes would make him melt again. "I've hurt everyone I've loved…killed most of them…you don't want to be with me…"

Wufei put a hand on the other boys shoulder, massaging it lightly "But I do."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't kill you too???" Duo cried out, tearing up slightly.

"I'm willing to take that risk Duo. To be with someone I love." Wufei leaned down and brushed his lips against Duo's.

_Your faith in me, brings me tears_

_Even after all these years_

_But it pains me so much to say_

_That you don't know me that way_

_ _

Duo slid down the doorframe, and cried, small tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "I don't deserve this Wufei…"

"What you don't deserve is the treatment everyone else gives you," Wufei bent down and picked up Duo's limp frame, tossing the braid over his own shoulder. "You're not a toy, or a sex object, or an idiot like everyone keeps telling you. What you do deserve is love, affection, and friendship. I don't see anyone giving you that or even trying. So why can't I?"

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye,_

_It's just that every time you try_

_To tell me me, that you love me_

_Each and every single day   
I know I'm gonna eventually_

_Have to give you away…_

Duo nodded, and wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck lovingly. "Do you mean it 'Fei?"

"It's Wufei…and of course I mean it Duo, have you ever know me to lie?" Wufei smiles and kisses Duo's nose. Duo sighed happily.

"Can we go back to bed?"

"Of course my love, of course…"

_Fin___


End file.
